Earth Federation Technology
The Earth Federation uses a wide range of versatile technology. EF tech is normally pretty reliable and effective on the field- providing the very best protection and weaponry for the EFEC Earth Federation Technolgy generally follows the simple rule of bigger means stronger. As such, a lot of the handheld weaponry can be scaled up for battle tanks or even Starships. Enforcer Technology Hostile Environment Combat Armour (HECA) Hostile Enviroment Combat Armour, more commonly abreviated to and said as HECA, is the standard issue body armour for EFEC Enforcers. First designed during the Mars War of Independence so Enforcers could fight at full capability in the dangerous environement planet outside of it's habitat domes- giving the Enforcers a considerable advantge over the Independence movement's bulky Extra Vehicular Activity suits of yesterday. The HECA is made of two layers, the first is a skin tight layer of nanofibres that seal oxygen into the body, while the second is a much bulkier layer made from a synthesised fairly light but very strong material that incorporates the bulk of the technology in the HECA. The HECA incorporates a fully functioning, self contained life support system, a range of combat stimulants to keep the Enforcer alert, a pair of magnetic clamps in the boots to allow operation in zero gravity as well as thermal imaging mode and navigational system. The downside comes with HECA's weight, to be able to wear the HECA an Enforcer must be -and remain at- peak physical condition. The HECA has a grim reputation of making it's wearer almost alien as it conceals the face and removes any gender qualities whilst making them considerably taller and bulkier. Civilians often call an Enforcer in HECA a "Clomper" or "Stomper" due to their very heavy footsteps. Pulse Weaponry Pulse weapons are reliable and efficient, quickly becoming the standard armament of the Enforcer Corps. Pulse weapons come in a large range of shapes and sizes ranging from pistol sized to the main armament on battle tanks. The most recognisable of these weapons is the Pulse Carbine- a versatile assault rifle with an underslung torch and fully capable of automatic or burst firing. No matter the size of the pulse weapon, all work the same way whilst the size determines the destructive power. All Pulse weapons work by using either a magnetic or electronic (military grade weapons will use magnetic pulses due to the much higher stopping power) pulses to fire a projectile at high speeds, most of these projectiles 'squash' on impact to increase the kinetic damage done while some more specialist equipment will fire explosives. Combat Spider Drones (CSDs) The Combat Spider Drones or 'CSDs' are a revolutionary piece of military technology. They stand at about two foot tall when their quad legs are fully extended or can be easily carried on the back of a HECA when the legs are completely furled up. The CSD is controlled through an interface within a Mechromancer's HECA. The CSD has a pair of claws capable of applying 2000 newtons of pressure each and the chasis is capable of mouting either a pair of standard weaponry such as Pulse Carbines or one heavy weapon such as a Pulse Rocket Launcher Earth Federation Navy Technology Railguns Railguns are the main armament of EF space vessels and heavy tanks, designs were made to incorporate them into standard infantry gear, however due to the large scale magnets and slugs of metal required- this idea was scrapped. Railguns work in a similair way to Pulse Weapons. A railgun uses multiple magnetic pulses to hyper accelerate a slug of solid metal to a fraction of the speed of light. The resulting slug can punch through all but the strongest of materials with devestating effect. Plasma Weaponry Despite the huge amount of research and development that has gone into Plasma Weapons, they are still hugely experimental and are only viable on larger ships that can house a dedicated cooling system for the heated plasma. Due to the advent of heat diluting armour on Military Vessels, plasma cannons due minimal damage to the actual hull of a ship- however, the superheated plasma can easily short out shielding on ships- making them invaluable to space Combat. Civilian Technology Hostile Environment Suits (HES) Often mistaking as a Civilian grade HECA, this is not the case. A HES resemble a more streamlined version of the EVA suits of yesteryear, and as a matter of fact they are very similair, the only difference would be the HES' self contained life support and it's much smaller size. Most people own a HES due to the novelty of space travel. Category:Technology